[unreadable] The goal of this proposal is to enhance the biomedical infrastructure at the University of Delaware relevant to the COBRE grant entitled "Design of Hierarchical Recognition Motifs" through the alteration and renovation of laboratory and associated office space. The aim of the Center is to create the infrastructure and expertise base to address biomedical questions by identifying the molecular design principles that bear on the questions related to the recognition and function of biomolecules. The aims of the supplemental application are (1) to renovate a vacant 1320-sq. ft. laboratory rendering it suitable for chemical synthesis; (2) to create improved infrastructure that will further enable the COBRE investigators; (3) to meet the current and future needs of the COBRE faculty and the faculty in the Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry by expanding the total research space. The laboratory will be occupied by coworkers from different COBRE Pl groups (students, postdoctoral associates and visiting scientists) creating an environment conducive for intellectual and technical collaborations. [unreadable] [unreadable] Research directives within this Center are aimed at developing recognition elements that encompass atomic-level interactions for structural control of function. Specific integrated initiatives span the scales from small molecules to proteins to mesoscale assemblies. Novel design paradigms are being developed for the study of small molecule-protein interactions, the synthesis of unnatural amino acids, the assembly of proteins in membrane environments, the construction of artificial glycoprotein scaffolds to display multivalent recognition motifs, and the preparation of peptide-based biomaterials whose structures and functions are responsive to environmental cues. [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposed laboratory renovations will help ensure the success of the COBRE projects while strengthening the infrastructure for further biomedical research initiatives at the University of Delaware. [unreadable] [unreadable]